The door block alarm of the present invention relates generally to the field of home security devices, and, in particular, to a latch and alarm device that is responsive to forced entry through a door.
Security devices for the doorway of a home include simple and inexpensive bolts and locks, as well as more complex and expensive electronic systems. The former can be installed by the homeowner with simple tools and do not require modification of the door or frame. The latter are normally installed by a skilled professional and require modification of the door, the frame and/or surrounding walls.
Door bolts and locks are a small deterrent to intruders capable of either circumventing the devices or breaking them to gain entry. In many areas, the noise from breaking and entering is not heard by neighbors. At best, these devices delay the intruder momentarily.
Electronic security systems offer the advantages of remote notification of authorities, as well as loud alarms to draw attention to the activity. However, in addition to their expense and complexity, these systems require a constant electric power supply for operation. A knowledgeable intruder would simply cut off power to the home to completely pass the security system.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved door alarm that overcomes the problems mentioned.